


Last time

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feels, Lime, M/M, soft smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Altro lavoro per il drabblethon del gruppo fb "we are out for prompt"Prompt: quando Frieza lo chiamava nella sua camera Vegeta sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto. La parte irascibile e orgogliosa di lui ribolliva di rabbia al sol pensiero, mentre la parte più profonda di lui era quasi felice.





	Last time

Succedeva sempre così.  
Frieza lo convocava nei suoi lussuosi alloggi privati e il principe sayian sentiva dentro di sé una notevole e dolorosa divisione.   
Il suo orgoglio, così forte e intrinseco nel suo sangue e nella sua testa, gli intimava sempre di lasciar perdere, di non cadere in una trappola così ambigua. La sua parte razionale ribolliva di rabbia, il suo orgoglio si dimenava nel suo petto, quasi gli mozzava il respiro, lo stomaco si rivoltava al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe accaduto tra quelle mura, non tanto per l’atto in sé, quanto per il simbolico gesto di sottomissione che significava.   
Eppure… eppure Vegeta correva da lui.  
Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo dall'altra parte dell’universo ma sarebbe sempre corso da lui per lasciare che le sue mani gli percorressero il corpo, il viso, sarebbe accorso per lasciarsi scrutare nell’anima da quegli occhi dominanti e infuocati.   
Ma stavolta sarebbe stata l’ultima. Si era ripromesso la cosa tante volte in passato, ma sapeva che questa sarebbe stata la definitiva. Avrebbe messo un punto a quella strana ma meravigliosa relazione di dipendenza. Il principe non poteva fare a meno di quei momenti con il suo Lord, ma davvero erano più importanti della sua libertà? Libertà come persona, come uomo e come sayian.  
Si lasciò toccare e sfiorare da quelle mani esperte e assassine ma allo stesso tempo delicate e quasi femminili. Toccava, il principe, toccava e assaporava ogni secondo di quello che sarebbe stato l’ultimo incontro. Respiri, gemiti e mani che si stringevano, calore e morse allo stomaco.   
Faceva male.  
-Sei distratto, mio dolce principe-   
Quell'unica frase ruppe il silenzio che dominava la stanza. Vegeta rise nervosamente, steso e sovrastato da Frieza, con le mani tra le gambe del dittatore. Le portò attorno al suo collo e lo attirò a sé per un bacio di cui aveva bisogno, come fosse aria. Frieza lo ricambiò senza remore, mordendogli le labbra e muovendo il bacino per continuare a farlo suo. Gemeva nella bocca del sottoposto.   
Il principe affondò le unghie nella pelle rosa del compagno, cercando di memorizzare anche il minimo dettaglio del suo volto. Sarebbe stata l’ultima volta ma non avrebbe mai voluto dimenticare.   
Fissò quelle labbra nere che tanto amava, le morse, guardò le piccole rughe ai lati della bocca, le goccioline di sudore che scendevano sul suo collo sottile ma forte…  
E Frieza, d’altro canto, sapeva. Oh, se sapeva.  
Non era uno sciocco, aveva captato da tempo i segnali, aveva ben inteso che qualcosa nel suo adorato principe non andava.   
Lo baciò ancora, assaporando il suo buon sapore, stringendolo mentre lo sentiva godere, osservando il suo volto distorto dal piacere, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca semiaperta e la testa gettata all’indietro, con i capelli scompigliati e la coda arruffata che si dimenava, a conferma che ciò che provava era più che piacevole.   
Impresse anche lui nella memoria tutti quei piccoli dettagli, consapevole anch’egli che presto quell'idillio, che li aveva tenuti insieme come in una bolla di sapone, sarebbe terminato.   
-F… Frieza-   
Si lasciarono andare sul letto, ancora stretti l’un l’altro.   
Faceva male, quella silenziosa consapevolezza. Un masso che si depositava sui loro petti senza possibilità di spostarlo per provare sollievo.  
Entrambi sapevano che quella sorta di sogno non sarebbe potuto durare per sempre. Uno di loro avrebbe presto tradito l’altro e quel momento era arrivato.   
Vegeta si raggomitolò per l’ultima volta vicino a Frieza, che lo strinse ancora.  
Il principe sarebbe partito per la Terra, una volta svegliatosi e, da quel momento, entrambi avrebbero avuto la certezza che sarebbe iniziata una vera e propria guerra.  
A quel punto, uno dei due avrebbe ucciso l’altro. Ma, in quell’istante, nessuno dei due era davvero pronto a guardare in faccia la realtà.


End file.
